Some Kind Of Miracle
by AllYouWanted-x
Summary: McStizzie...
1. Chapter 1

Ok so here is what I think should have happened after Some Kind Of Miracle! Mark and Izzie are actually like the perfect couple!

_**Chapter 1**_

I believe.

Izzie Steven's words echoed back in forth in his mind. Through the doors where he was sitting with Derek, they had heard the speech she had made to the other interns. Poor Derek he had never seen his friend in such a state, never once had he been like this with Addison.

He knew Derek hated him and probably wanted nothing more than to never talk to him again but he needed someone who understood him to be there. Mark still thought of Derek as his best friend, even if Derek didn't.

His thoughts suddenly turned back to Izzie Stevens again. That had been happening quite a lot today since the ferryboat incident, since the drill and since her speech made half an hour before. Denny must have been the L-VAD patient who she had been engaged to. He couldn't believe she'd said that to her best friend about Torres but then again he'd done worse to his. He looked at Derek. At least what she done had been with good intentions.

Burke walked out of the trauma room Meredith was in, Derek immediately stood up.

"There's not change so far, we're just warming her up right now."

He didn't reply instead he just sank back downs with his head in his hands.

Burke turned to Mark, "We'll let you know if there is any change."

"Thanks." Burke went back into the trauma room and Mark knelt back down beside Derek.

"I have to go and check on a patient but I'll be back soon," he promised. Derek mumbled something which Mark couldn't make out. "I'll be right back."

He walked through the doors and took the lift up to the patient's room. The patient was the one that Izzie had saved. He needed a neurosurgeon but Derek was the only neuro attending and all the residents were busy down in ER.

He entered the room and found Izzie standing staring at the patient.

"How is he?" he asked her.

Izzie jump as she realized someone was with her. "He's fine he's the same as before."

He moved closer to her. "Good."

Izzie's voice was shaky when she spoke, "What if she dies? What if we can't save her and she dies?"

"They'll save her." He sounded more confident than he felt. Izzie was right. What if they couldn't save her? Mark touched her arm. She turned her head and met his eyes.

"We don't know that." He didn't say anything else, he simply looked at her. He leaned in closer to her and was about to kiss her when suddenly his pager started beeping and vibrating. He tore his eyes away from hers and looked at the message flashing on the screen. 911

"I'm sorry I've got to go," he said running out of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He was never like that with me." Addison was watching Meredith (who to everyone's relief had woken up a few hours before) lying on the bed with Derek's arms wrapped around her.

Mark raised his head. "What?"

"Derek, the way he is with Meredith, he was never like that with me." Mark didn't really know what to say to that, knowing that what Addison said was true. "60 days. If you can go 60 days with no sex then we can try us."

Mark was surprised; she had no idea how long he'd been waiting for her to say that. "Really, if I have no sex for 60 days you will have a proper relationship with me no booty calls for just sex an actual relationship?"

"Yes Mark we will try having an actual relationship."

"Addison I'm sorry," he said sympathetically. "You have no idea how long I've hoped you would say that but you just said it too late."

"What?" she sounded hurt.

"If you had asked me even 2 days ago if I wanted a relationship with you I'd have been ecstatic but to you I'll always be a replacement for Derek and it has just taken me till now to realize it."

"Mark I…"

"Addison I'm sorry I love you I really do but just not like that."

"Thanks for being honest with me Mark. I appreciate that."

Mark didn't want to lose Addison as a friend. "We're ok though aren't we, we're still friends right?"

Addison smiled, "Yeah Mark. We're ok."

_**A Day Later**_

Izzie and Christina were sitting at the bottom of Meredith's bed.

"Well I'm going now, I have to go and speak to Burke."

"Have fun," Meredith said, winking to Christina.

"What was that about," said Izzie when Christina and left.

"Well, you can't tell anyone but her and Burke are engaged."

"Seriously! Seriously!" Izzie was so happy for them. Burke and Christina were really good for each other and although Christina didn't show it, she loved Burke. Thoughts about Christina and Burke didn't last long though her she started to think about McSteamy again.

"What's up with you?" asked Meredith.

Izzie didn't want to bother her. "It's nothing."

Meredith raised her eyebrows, "Izzie?"

She could never really hide stuff from Meredith. "Fine, it's something but I don't really want to bother you with it."

"Izzie you're not bothering me, any gossip, any problems you come to me with, anything and I will be happy to hear and to help you."

Ok that was weird. "Meredith that was very, well not you."

"What can I say, my near death experience has officially made me want to live life to the full and be permanently bright and shiny."

"Good for you Mer!" Izzie laughed.

"So spill it sister."

"That was too bright and shiny, but ok when you were, you know dying, Sloane and I had a…a moment, sort of and we were about to kiss then his pager went off."

Meredith looked shocked. "What…how…what?" she squealed.

"I scrubbed in on a surgery with him when I came back from the scene and then I was checking on the patient and well the whole thing just sort of happened and now I kind of can't stop thinking about it."

"Izzie that's great."

"How is that great? It's not great it's tragic."

"How is it tragic?"

"How is it not?" Izzie retorted.

"Mark is actually a very good person and I believe that behind his whole man whore façade he is actually a human being with human feelings. I think that his act is just a way of hiding the hurt he actually feels."

"What hurt would that be exactly?" Izzie said sceptically.

"I'm not really that sure but I get the impression from Derek that he didn't have a very good childhood and that's why he spent all his time at Derek's. Plus he's still hurt about Derek."

"He shouldn't be hurt; he was the one that slept with his best friend's wife."

Meredith chose to ignore Izzie's comment. "I wish Derek would forgive him, he misses Mark too even though he won't admit it."

"What happened to him in his childhood?" asked a now curious Izzie.

"I think his dad died when he was young and I think his mum was a rich bitch who didn't have much time for him but I don't know you would have to ask Derek."

Izzie nodded thoughtfully, "I think I will."

"Ok that's all well and good but what are you going to do about the moment?"

"I don't know. Even if I am ready to move on, I don't know if I'm ready to move on with him or if he even would want to. Yeah sure he would sleep with me but I don't do one night stands or just sex and he's not a relationship sort of guy."

"You don't know that Iz, he might be, you have to do something anyway."

"Yeah I know. I don't know what though, I mean do I go up to him and say so we almost kissed want to have a relationship?"

"Yeah that sounds good to me." Meredith said jokingly.

"Ok well I've got to go and help out at the clinic, there's still lots to do from yesterday, lots of lives to save," Izzie shrugged, "you know, the usual."

Meredith smiled, "Ok but please come and visit me later on because I'll be so bored."

* * *

Mark was in Meredith's room visiting his favourite dirty mistress.

"What?" he asked Meredith who was staring at him weirdly.

"Ok I can't keep this to myself anymore you and Izzie almost kissed."

That took Mark by surprise. "How the hell do you know that?"

Meredith looked at him like he was stupid. "Mark we're girls, we bitch and we gossip, so did you kiss her or did she kiss you."

"We didn't kiss, but it would've been me that almost kissed her and then my pager went off."

"Do you like her?"

"Yes,"

"Like her as in just for sex or like her as in girlfriend like her,"

Mark decided not to answer that. "So when do you get out of here anyway."

"You're the doctor you figure it out and stop avoiding my question."

"Fine I really like her and I can't stop thinking about her, happy now?"

"Very!" Meredith looked extremely pleased with herself. "So what are you going to do about it, you know she won't just jump into bed with you."

"You know Meredith; my aim in life is not to get into every girls' pants, as hard as you may find that to believe."

"Funny, you could have fooled me. Seriously though what are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure yet, probably get her drunk and take advantage of her," said a serious sounding Mark.

Meredith looked shocked. "You can't do that, don't use her Mark. I mean it I may be ill right now and have tiny ineffectual fists but I could still kick your ass."

"Calm down, I was joking, you do know what joking is don't you? I'll ask her out on a date and if it makes you happy on the date I won't let her drink and then that way when we have sex I can say she was taking advantage of me."

"I was being serious Mark."

"About what? Not using Izzie or kicking my ass?"

"Both."

* * *

_So please let me know what you think..should I continue, please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2 _**

"I need these back ASAP," Izzie said throwing the blood tests she had just taken at the man behind the desk.

"Doesn't everyone," the man replied scowling at her.

"Some people are just so polite," she said raising her voice as she walked over to Alex.

"Hey."

"Hey Iz, sorry I've got to go see you at home later,"

See her at home? Since when had he called Meredith's house home? That was just weird.

"Dr Sloane needs an intern in OR2,"

"Huh?" Izzie turned around to find Bailey staring up at her. 

"Dr Sloane, OR2, now." Izzie sighed this would be awkward to say the least. "Do you have a problem learning from Dr Sloane, Dr Stevens?"

"No it's just I'm really busy right now, swamped actually," she stuttered.

"I thought I was in charge here."

"You are." Izzie responded immediately. 

"Well then, do as I say and go to OR2, I am giving you a chance to scrub in on a SRS but if you're too busy then I can go ask Karev who I just seen running off in that direction," said Bailey pointing to the right, "I'm sure he would be happy to scrub in."

Sexual reassignment surgery, Izzie had never seen one of them performed before never mind scrubbed in on one. "On second thoughts Dr Bailey post-op notes can wait till later." 

"I thought so."

Izzie ran up to OR2, where it turned out the surgery had already begun. Mark couldn't exactly talk to her in front of the scrub nurses so everything was ok, sort of.

The surgery was finished and Izzie was drying her hands. The nurse left the room and Izzie and Mark were left alone. "Look," she said, "I'm sorry for what happened yesterday."

Mark threw the paper towel in the bin. "Really?"

"Yes really," she paused for a minute. "Why what do you want me to say, I'm really glad you almost kissed me and I can't believe your pager wrecked the moment."

Mark grinned. Izzie couldn't help but notice how hot his smile was. "Why yes Izzie, that's exactly what I wanted you to say."

Izzie contemplated walking out of the room but she decided to stay and flirt with him. "Since when did we become on a first name basis?" 

"Well when people almost kiss they usually don't call each other by their second names."

"Ok then, _Mark_!"

"So, Izzie how would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Seriously," she laughed, "What's your idea of a date? Sex in your hotel room?"

"Actually my dates usually start off with dinner and alcohol but then yeah they almost always end up with sex and we normally don't stay at my hotel room, we stay at the date's house. It makes it so much easier to sneak out in the morning."

"Wow," said Izzie sarcastically, "you really know how to charm a girl."

She opened the door only for Mark to shut it. He kissed her softly on the lips. "So let me know…" He was cut off as Izzie threw her arms around his neck kissing him passionately.

When they eventually stopped kissing, Izzie opened the door. "There is no way that I'm going out with you." She left Mark standing by himself, his mouth still hanging open.

Christina, Alex and George were all in Meredith's room when Izzie entered. "Hey guys!"

"Izzie why are you so happy, I know you're usually happy but considering that Meredith almost died you are in an extremely happy mood."

"Christina I'm just happy because Meredith is alive and anyway you should be the one that's happy."

"I don't do happy!"

"Well, when you're engaged normal people are usually very happy."

"Congratulations," cheered George and Alex.

"How do you know that the only person I told is…MEREDITH! I know you just died and all but if you were feeling even the tiniest bit better I would kick your ass right now."

Meredith even had the grace to look ashamed, "sorry Christina she kind of guessed it anyway, you know what she's like she knows these things."

"No she doesn't," Christina argued.

"I almost died give me a break."

"So when is the wedding anyway? Any dates set yet?"

"Izzie," Christina said, "I've been engaged for like 2 days there are no details yet."

"Ok sorry for asking."

"Good."

George gave Christina a hug. "Well congratulations anyway."

Christina tried to push George off of her. "You are hugging me!"

"Dude," warned Alex "back off now before she kills you."

"Thank you Alex," Christina said as George took a step back.

Alex took Christina's arm and dragged her out of the room "Sorry guys Mrs Burke and I have a surgery to scrub in on."

Meredith laughed weakly, "she will kill him."

"I know," Izzie replied. She really wanted to talk to Meredith but George was in the room and right now they weren't on the best of terms. The silence became so awkward that George eventually made his excuses and left. "So what happened?"

"Well it's that stupid Callie, I mean what does he see in her anyway?"

"Izzie I wasn't talking about you and George, I know you hate Callie. I was talking about you and Mark."

"Oh right that. I'm not sure I scrubbed in on his surgery and then when I was washing my hands after it he asked me to go out with him but I said no and started flirting with him, then I ended up kissing him. Like full on kissing."

"Then what happened?"

"Then I walked away telling him there was no I way I would date him."

"But you would like to!" There was a question in Meredith's sentence.

"Maybe," Izzie said, "Aww hell, who am I kidding of course I would."

"Well he would like to date you!"

"How do you know?"

"He told me."

"Really, he told you that?"

"Yeah well I sort of told him that you told me and then we got talking from there."

"Meredith!" Izzie whined, "That is so humiliating."

"But now you know that he likes you."

"I already knew that."

"Izzie go run labs or something."

"Why Mer, what happened to being all bright and shiny."

"I don't know Izzie, YOU maybe."

"Ok point taken. I'm leaving you now."

"Oh wait, will you please come and give me a lift home after."

"They're letting you out already?"

"Yep but I can't come back to work for a week or two."

"Sure I'll come when my shift is finished."

"And Izzie there's one more thing."

"What?"

"Alex is moving in with us!"

* * *

_Thanks so much to the people who reviewed!x _


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3 _**

Izzie could scream. She was furious with Meredith; she hadn't even asked Izzie if it was ok with her first. That was so inconsiderate especially considering Alex and Izzie's history. It would be so awkward and weird. Sure they got on well now but living together was a step too far.

"You're moving in with us?" She found Alex checking on a patient.

"Yeah I thought you knew."

"Not until about 5 minutes ago."

"I'm sorry I thought Meredith had cleared it with you, if you don't want me to it's fine, I'll crash somewhere else, probably with Christina."

"No it's ok I wouldn't want to inflict that on you."

"If it's ok why are you so mad?"

"She didn't even ask me first. That's kind of stupid right?"

"Nah it's you, I can understand why you would think it would be weird between us but we're past that so it's fine."

"When are you moving in?"

"Today."

"I'm taking Meredith home after my shift do you want me to come by your place and give you a hand with your clothes and stuff."

"It's fine it's only clothes I need, I'm only living with you for a few weeks at the most, I'll see you later."

"Ok bye."

Suddenly Sloane appeared next to her. "So Karev's moving in with you. Interesting."

"How is it interesting?"

"Well you two used to date,"

Izzie snorted, "Hardly."

"What happened?"

"Why are you so interested?"

"Why are you answering my question with a question?"

"Why are you annoying me?"

"It makes my day."

"You have a sad life."

"You could make it better."

"Keep dreaming."

"Oh I will."

"You're sick."

"You love it."

Izzie looked disgusted, "I'm walking away now."

"You'll be back."

"No I won't."

"That's what you think."

It had taken all of Izzie's self control not to jump on Mark there and then. She wanted him so badly. It was pathetic. She hadn't been kissed like that since Denny, actually she didn't know if she had ever been kissed like that but the last time she had been physical with someone like that was Denny. He was the love of her life but she was ready to move on, she just had to stop being so scared and go and get what she wanted.

Her pager beeped. She looked at it Sloane was paging her, she had just been speaking to him two minutes before.

She ran back the way she had came. "Did you page?" she asked.

"Told you, you'd be back."

"Did you page me just to get me to come over here because I swear if you did, I will kill you."

"Abusive comments to your boss."

"Sexual harassment to your students."

"Witty. Well you can relax Stevens, I paged you because I'm in need of an intern."

"What is it?"

"I need coffee."

"I don't think so, I'm off probation, I don't do coffee anymore."

"Shame that means I'll need to get wht's his face back now."

"You do that and when you're finished with Alex, that's his name by the way come find me in the on call room, I'll only be there for so long."

What did she just do. 'Oh my god' she thought. She just invited him to have sex with her. Ok she had to do something. What? It's not like she could just take back what she'd said.

She ran to the on call room and slammed the door shut. She paced the room, she could just leave and when he asked where she was she could say she got paged. Ok that was a good idea. She opened the door. "I decided that the coffee could wait."

"Ha ha really?"

"When you said you wouldn't be here all day, you weren't kidding."

Izzie lifted up her pager, "I got paged see sorry, got to go." She ran past him and into Meredith's room.

"Get out!"

"Excuse me," exclaimed Derek.

"I like you and everything, you make Meredith happy, yay for you, you're actually a very nice person and I count you as a friend you know all those late night conversations when Meredith was snoring but if you don't get out right now, I may do something I will regret later."

"You can't..."

"It's fine Derek, I think Izzie may have a heart attack if you don't leave."

"Fine I'm going," he kissed Meredith on the head, "but you know Izzie a bit of manners would be nice, you could have said please."

"Cry me a river sunshine."

Derek glared at her as he left the room.

When he had gone Meredith began to speak, "What's wrong Izzie?"

"I did something really stupid."

"What did you do?"

Izzie told Meredith what had happened.

"Seriously, seriously."

"I know, I know," said Izzie putting her head in her hands. "What am I going to do?"

"Have sex with him." Meredith suggested.

"Meredith I am not you."

"That was uncalled for, true but uncalled for. Do you want to have sex with him?"

"Didn't we have this conversation like I don't know, 20 minutes ago?"

"So what's the problem."

"I don't know. You had it so easy with Derek."

"Yes because everything about that was easy."

"I meant you now have it easy with Derek, you're in a serious relationship where it's all chocolates and roses."

"You are such a romantic."

"I know I can't help it. Ok I have to go and hide or go do sutures or something so it actually looks like I got paged."

"Don't worry if you don't pick me up after, I know where'll you be and I'll get a cab."

"I will be there Meredith,"

"Yeah you say that now."

"You can leave tomorrow, Dr Karev here will get your discharge papers."

"Thank Dr Sloane,"

"No problem," said Mark as he left the room.

He was so close to having sex until Izzie's stupid pager went off. He wondered who paged her. He knew exactly how to get her back in the on call room.

"Excuse me," he said to a nurse, "will you please page Dr Stevens for me."

"Of course Dr Sloane."

He waited until he seen Izzie coming up the corridor then he turned around and walked away in the other direction. Great, just as he had been hoping the corridor he was in was empty. He sat down on the seats pretending to fill in some charts.

Izzie ran after him. "Did you page?" Mark grabbed her softly and pulled her into the empty room.

"It's about time I got you alone." He kissed her lips gently.

Izzie didn't know if she wanted this. No, she knew she wanted it, she didn't know if she should be doing it. She couldn't help herself, he kissed her again, this time she kissed him back. He kissed her neck while she moaned with pleasure, she definitely wanted this.

* * *

_Thanks so much to all the people that reviewed!x_


End file.
